Phoebe's Lover
by Bella4evr3
Summary: The past and hidden feelings return. After she thought Anton was vanquished he suddenly appears. What will this mean for the destiny of the charmed ones?


The Past & Feelings Return

Chapter 1- Pheobe+Cole+Anton?

It was thunder storming outside today. For it was a gloomy day. That was the correct word for Cole, who had just broken up with me, for the hundredth time. All leading up with if he was evil or not.

I mean, I understand that he's a half demon; somewhere underneath is a part of him that I can't deny my love for. That is just lying there to be seen.

Out of all of my relationships I couldn't remember the one that lasted the longest. I've had boyfriends but all of them would end. Whether it was because they were demons or not. I was a witch and not just any witch. A charmed one. So there's another reason why my relationships seemed to never last.

Try to name all of the halliwells that had a lasting relationship. Name one.

I'm screwed.

I walked through the manor just thinking. Piper and Paige were out. Piper was at P3 and Paige was at her job at foster care. I made my way to the Attic, where the Book of Shadows was sat on the stand.

I grabbed it and sat down on the nearest couch. I flipped through it and all of this just made my heart ache. Was this the reason why it couldn't work out with Cole? That, it would turn out the same whether if we were together or not.

I didn't notice the thin watery tears that crept their way out. I stared at the page that I was on. It just made my heart race, which resulted in more crying.

I gazed around me thinking that I heard something. The breeze from the window that was opened carried a word.

"Pheobe"

The voice that my soul had not forgotten. Whether it was the past, present, or future. The demon that haunted my past life. The demon that I long forgotten. The demon that was on the page of the Book of Shadows.

Anton, my long forgotten so-called soul mate.

Chapter 2 – Pheobe's feelings

Anton. I stood up as I walked slowly as if almost I was in a haze. I stared directly out of the window trying to find where the voice came from. My soul was searching for the other half but couldn't find it.

Was it just my imagination?

Anton was vanquished wasn't he? How could he have come back? But, it wouldn't surprise me since Cole is indestructible. Anton was immortal, that did not mean he could be vanquished.

Truthfully, I did somewhat always had lingering feelings towards him.

Time, is a vast space. Time can change a lot; and the time that separated us only made it worse. I didn't know what my heart wanted.

"Pheobe, what are you doing?"

"Oh Paige, I didn't notice that you were home."

"Yeah, the rain can sometimes be loud that can be why you didn't hear me stomp up the stairs. " she said sarcastically.

"Paige?"

"Yes?"

I looked at my half baby sister and I just couldn't let her know. Nor Piper. I didn't want them to worry. Having them worry would just lead to unnecessary problems that I just can't handle now.

"Nothing." I said abruptly

"Pheobe, are you ok?" She implied

"Yes, Paige why wouldn't I be." I faked smile and I faked cheerfulness. Not like anybody would notice it.

Hello I write advice Columns for a living. I think I could fake feelings.

"Alright" Paige said worriedly.

As I closed my door to my room. These feelings kept on reappearing to me. What did I feel for Anton and even for Cole in this matter? My mind was just con jumbled into many thoughts that were just now taking place.

Cole then appeared in my room.

"Pheobe"

"Cole, go away. I can't do this right now. "

"Pheobe, what is it. You're not yourself. "

"As you would know Cole."

"Actually, I don't. What's going on?" Cole stepped closer to me. Closer making me trapped as I leaned on the wall.

"Phoebe, I'm going to ask you one more time. What's going on?" He inquired. As their faces were mere centimeters away from each other's lips.

"Nothing. Noth-"

"Dammit Pheobe!" As Pheobe collapsed into unconsciousness. As Cole laid Pheobe gently onto the bed giving her a worried look.

"Pheobe, you will always be mine." as he disappeared right in time as Paige and Piper came into view.

He watched the scene unravel. He watched as Phoebe went into darkness. For she was the only girl in the world to him. Just like he was the guy in the world for her. They were soul mates. No one could break then apart. Not her cousins, her sisters, or even the so called demon ex.

Pheobe was his and nobody would get in his way this time as he disappeared into the imagination of his one true love.

Chapter 3- Feelings of the Sisters

I could see an arrangement of flowers as they flowed down upon the bright grass. As the sun light cascaded down lightning up my dream. I couldn't remember what took place. My last thought was of Anton. How was it that he was still here? Well not here but you know what I mean.

I could feel little shakes every now and then. It felt like that someone was trying to wake me up. But I didn't want to surrender. I wanted to stay here, there wasn't any pain or regret here. Here, I was free. Here was where I didn't have to fake all the damn time. I was just tired. As I slowly slipped into consciousness.

"Pheobe, Pheobe can you here us. Pheobe!" As Piper and Paige were shaking her awake. An unknown presence lingered in the room.

"Piper, Pa...ig.e, what are you guys doing?" Pheobe said tiredly as she yawned.

"Pheobe, we saw you lying on the bed not breathing. What happened?"

"I don't know, all I remember was Cole being here."

"Why was Cole here" Paige inquired.

"I honestly can't think about that now. We have a bigger problem."

"What could possibly be bigger than Cole?" Piper questioned.

"Anton"

"Anton, why is he a problem? Didn't we vanquish him?" asked Paige.

"Piper, Paige, I'm worried. Not for just you but also for me. I know that if I see Anton again, I know that I wouldn't be able to help myself. He's had a long time to just know how to get under my skin. To be able to make me willingly come with him."

"Honey, well figure out a way. He can't get to you. We'll be with you the whole way so Paige and I will be monitoring your room. We will take turns and when you leave we will be your personal bodyguards. Just like last time. When we lost you, we were there to bring you back. So you don't have to worry."

"Piper, when you say don't worry. Then that just makes me worry more." I pull my head down to my knees. As Piper and Paige head out of the room as Piper closes the door and stays outside my room. Until the morning.

As I got ready for bed. I could feel him. His spirit calling for me, as the invisible force crashes me into the wall. I feel just like that time when this first happened. I tried to make it stop, to yell for piper. But the force covered my mouth, not letting me get a peep in. As the invisible force became visible.

"It's been a long time, my love."

"Yes, it has. Anton"


End file.
